Document DE 102 33 299 A1 discloses a lifting apparatus and an associated method for receiving a polymer melt, such as a tacky polymer melt, which lies on a transport belt and for transporting and delivering the polymer melt into the press mold of a molding press. Here, the polymer melt is received by one or more elastic carrying sheets.
However, there is a need for an apparatus for improving a lifting operation of the polymer melt.